


Not-So Secret Santa

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, adventcalendar, secretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Peter Sylar advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So Secret Santa

Peter had just gotten home from work when he noticed something unusual.

Sitting on his fire escape was a long, neatly wrapped package with a bright red bow on top.

Peter opened the window, looked around, and picked up the present. A tag tied to it read, " _To Peter, from your Secret Santa_ ".

"That's weird," he says to himself, and undoes the ribbon. He lifts the lid, peers inside, and there it is.

A brand new stethoscope, with navy blue tubing and special ear pieces that would fit in his ears without hurting too much. Clipped onto the bottom was a tag that said "Peter" on it in simple, dark blue lettering.

Peter couldn't help but smile. How did this "secret santa" know that he had just broken his stethoscope yesterday? Maybe it was Emma, or Hesam...

Shrugging, he shut the window and went about the rest of his day.

The next day, Peter came home to find another present on his fire escape. This time, it was a thick, fuzzy scarf, black. It had started snowing earlier that week, and Peter was feeling a bit chilly when he walked home. But again, who knew that?

It wasn't until later that Peter realized that whoever it was must have been around him during work, and after work, without being noticed. He pursed his lips.

There was only one person he had in mind. The only problem was, this person would have absolutely no reason whatsoever to be nice to Peter, let alone give him gifts.

Thoughtful gifts, at that.

He decides he'll wait this out and see where it goes.

Sure enough, the next day, there's yet another gift. This time, it's a snowglobe of the Empire State Building.

By now, Peter's pretty positive that he knows who it is.

He decides to leave a gift for his "secret Santa", instead.

He buys a giftset, with two decorative mugs, hot chocolate mix, and a bag of marshmallows. He wraps it up and puts a tag on it that reads " _To my Secret Santa, love Peter_ ".

He leaves it on his fire escape and goes to work.

When he gets back, he doesn't see the present on the fire escape. Carefully, he peeps in the kitchen and sees two mugs on the counter, with steam rising from them. He can tell it's the hot chocolate from the gift set.

He walks over and stares thoughtfully at them.

"I didn't poison them, if that's what you think."

Peter turns around so he can watch Sylar.

"Can I ask why you've left me all those gifts?" he asks.

Sylar shrugs, and starts to move towards Peter in slow, measured steps.

"Think of it as a peace offering," A step. "All we ever do is fight, and fight," Another step. "And quite frankly, I'm tired of it." One last step.

Peter swallows and eyes the distance between them.

"And I should trust you because...?"

Sylar's hands move to slide up on to Peter's hips.

"Because you still have the Haitian's power and you can stop me from killing you if I try."

There's a long silence as Peter thinks this over. Finally, he slides his hands up Sylar's arms and rests them just above his elbows, so he can feel the pulse underneath his hands. The gentle _thump-thump_ of Sylar's heart beating comforts him. It lets him know the man in front of him is human.

Not a monster.

He tilts his head up and Sylar smiles. He starts to lean his face down, but Peter stops him by placing two fingers on the other man's lips.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to sleep with you just because you brought me some sweet gifts. You're going to have to try much harder than that."

A low chuckle emanates from Sylar's chest.

"Now now Peter, I don't need my ability to know you're lying."

Peter tries to reply, but it cuts off with the press of scorching lips against his own.

He'll remember his convictions in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
